harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Euphemia Potter (ASTOF)
and This article concerns the The Other Potter version of Dorea Black; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. Dorea Potter, Dowager Countess Potter (née Black; b. 7 February 1920) was a Pure-blood witch, the youngest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode and sister of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, and Marius Black. She married Charlus Potter and together they had one son - James Potter. Dorea was the aunt of Alphard, Cygnus and Walburga Black, thus she is the great-aunt of Sirius Black and Regulus Black, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. Biography |-|Childhood and Hogwarts Years= Born on 7th February 1920, Dorea was the youngest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode and was born in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black; she had three siblings - Pollux, Cassiopeia and Marius - and at the time of her birth, she was their fourth child, but by the time she was seven she would be their third acknowledged child as Marius, a squib, was disowned. Dorea was close to her sister, Cassiopeia. In 1927, 9 year old Marius was almost thrown out for being a squib; it was only through Dorea clutching his leg and begging him not to leave that made their father recant and allow him to stay - on the proviso he remained inside the house at all times; Marius agreed and remained in the house. When she was three, Dorea caught Dragon Pox and survived, making her immune to it. Dorea began Hogwarts in 1931 and was sorted, like all of her ancestors, into Slytherin House. She met her future husband, Charlus Potter, a first year Gryffindor, in their first potions lesson when he blew up their cauldron. The two of them started dating in their fourth year at which point Charlus met Dorea's parents; as Charlus was rich, pure-blooded and heir to a Baronetcy and a grand estate, Cygnus and Violetta approved. Dorea began wearing glasses when she was twelve and from the age of thirteen, Dorea dyed her hair brown; she would only go back to her natural blonde at the age of sixteen, after being convinced to by Charlus - she would never again dye her hair while married to Charlus. |-|Relationship With Charlus= Charlus and Dorea began dating in October 1935; the Hogwarts teachers were hopeful that the relationship might repair the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It didn't repair the rivalry, though there was less hostility from the Black Family, who left the Gryffindors alone while Charlus dated Dorea. Throughout their relationship, Charlus and Dorea were dogged, much to their annoyance, by third year Ravenclaw Cornelius Fudge - future Minister for Magic - who had taken a fancy to Dorea and was constantly trying to break them up; his attempts were a failure and Charlus turned Cornelius Fudge into a Flobberworm for a week. Despite threats of detention from the teachers, Charlus did not change him back and it fell to Headmaster Dippet to restore Cornelius back to his former self; Cornelius never forgot Charlus's actions, even in his adulthood - this would later have far reaching consequences for the grandchildren of Charlus and Dorea. Over the Christmas Holidays of 1937, Dorea met Charlus's parents; both approved of her and Charlus's father, Fergus, gave Charlus his mother's wedding ring to propose to Dorea with. Charlus proposed to Dorea on the day of their last exams in June 1938 in front of the whole school; tears in her eyes, Dorea accepted him without a second thought - a decision she would never regret. Dorea and Charlus married on the 23rd July 1938, almost immediately after leaving Hogwarts - both were eighteen; Cassiopeia, Dorea's twenty three year old sister, was her maid of honour. All members of the Black Family - excluding those who had been disowned - attended the wedding, as did Charlus's parents; Charlus's mother sobbed openly, much to his embarrassment - Dorea assured him it just meant that he was "well loved" and showed him her stoic and emotionless parents. Neither of her parents were smiling or happy - having been bred as true Purebloods, they had been groomed not to show emotions. Unbeknownst to Dorea and Charlus, her disowned brother, Marius, attended the wedding in secret, only revealing it to her in a letter a few days later. |-|Married Life= Dorea and Charlus had their honeymoon in China and after her marriage Dorea easily settled into her life at Potter Manor, getting along well with her husband's parents who were kind and welcoming. In January 1943 after four and a half years of Dorea and Charlus being married, Charlus's father, Fergus, fell ill. Dorea ultimately became Countess Potter in October 1943 when her father-in-law passed away; during Fergus's illness, Dorea died her hair brown again as a form of mourning - after his death, she stopped dying her hair again. As Lady Potter, Dorea and Charlus, now Lord Potter, set up many charities to help discriminated Muggleborns fit into the Magical World; Dorea took a personal interest in helping squibs - who had been disowned from their families like her brother, Marius - find shelter and work and fit into the Muggle World. For many years Dorea and Charlus remained childless, though doctors could find no reason as to why. Finally, on a vacation to Tunisia in 1959, Dorea conceived and their only son and child, James Potter, was born on March 30th 1960. As James came later in their life - Dorea and Charlus were both forty - he was pampered and cherished accordingly; Dorea's mother-in-law, Daisy, Dowager Lady Potter, lived for four months after her grandson's birth before passing away. In 1970, Charlus joined the Order of the Phoenix; Dorea, per Charlus's wishes, and James, being only ten years old, did not. In 1972, at the age of 12, James's eyes began to fail and Dorea took him to buy his first set of spectacles, much to his annoyance for he thought them "uncool", something which amused Dorea to know end; when she regaled it to Charlus that night he burst into laughter. |-|Giving Sirius a home and Charlus's death= In 1975, Dorea's great-nephew, Sirius Black III, came to live with the Potter family after running away from home; both Dorea and Sirius kept this from Walburga, who thought that Sirius had fled the country. In November 1976, while James was at Hogwarts, Charlus caught Dragon Pox - a disease deadly to the elderly. Still suffering from the disease that Christmas, he welcome James, Sirius and Lily to Potter Manor, though looked "green and frail" and his condition worsened all Christmas, requiring him to have to sit in front of the fire and keep warm. During Charlus's long, drawn out illness, Dorea looked "ill, tired and pale" due to having nursed her husband throughout the length of said illness. James graduated from Hogwarts on 15th June, 1978 and returned to Potter Manor. Weeks later, on the 17th of July, he proposed to Lily, who accepted him. The two eventually married on December 25th 1978; only Sirius, Lily's parents and James's parents attended the private wedding - it was to be the last time that Charlus would leave Potter Manor. Now incredibly sick and ill, Charlus died, surrounded by his wife - whom he thanked for being so good a wife to him - adopted son, son and new daughter-in-law, on the 1st of January 1979. At the death of her husband, Dorea broke down into tears, and was embraced by her son; she would be unable to speak and could do nothing but cry a week later when Charlus was buried. Dorea, now Dowager Lady Potter, moved into the Dower House on the Potter Estate - despite protestations from her son and daughter-in-law that she did not have to leave - but was often invited back to the manor for dinner and recovered from her husband's death. Widowhood |-|1970s= After Charlus's funeral, Dorea, now a widow, was regularly invited to dine with her son and daughter-in-law after their marriage, and was a kind, if stern, matriarch of the family. Between the years of her husband's passing and the targeting of her son and daughter-in-law, Dorea was a fortress of strength as the two defied Voldemort - who offered to make both of them Death Eaters - twice; wholeheartedly agreeing with her son and daughter-in-law's willingness to fight, Dorea joined the Order of the Phoenix - a secret organization dedicated to fighting Voldemort - like Charlus had done in 1970 and continued to support the charities he had set up. When her son and daughter-in-law were targeted by Lord Voldemort in 1979, Dorea agreed that they should go into hiding and cut off contact with them until Lord Voldemort's defeat, at which time she met her two grandchildren, Harry and Eric. Her third grandchild, a girl called Elizabeth, was born in June 1982 and her fourth grandchild, Thomas, was born in 1984. |-|1980s= Dorea remained, like her son and daughter-in-law, in hiding between 1979 and 1981 and only emerged once, in 1980, to take care of affairs at Potter Manor. After the birth of her grandchildren Dorea settled well into the life of a grandmother, doting on her four grandchildren. In the winter of 1984, shortly after the birth of Thomas, the Potter Family took a trip to China; Dorea had not been here since 1938, but remembered everything and became the guide for her family during their holiday. The Potter family resided in China until January 1987, at which point they returned to the United Kingdom and took up residence in Potter Manor, which had been empty - apart from a few weeks of inhabitancy by James and Lily in the first weeks of their marriage - since 1978; Dorea, after her son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren settled into Potter Manor, returned to the Dower House. |-|1990s= Physical appearance Dorea was "pale and blonde" with "graying streaks" in her hair and a pair of glasses; her hair was held up in a bun with two knitting needles as hair grips. Being from the House of Black, Dorea inherited the beautiful features from that family too. Personality Dorea is a woman who prefers to have a firm grip on matters, sometimes manipulating with her cunningness to change people's perception about things. She is known to be sarcastic and competitive. Yet, throughout her marriage, she developed a deeper side of sensitivity. She has a great love of her family and would prioritise them over everything. Dorea is kind, if stern, yet humorous and cheeky, but also fair, and stands up for her beliefs. More To Come as Story is Uploaded Appearances References Category:HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Black Family Category:Potter Family